Find the Cost of Freedom
by BethBuck
Summary: When the world ends as we know it. Jax and the Sons travel aimlessly across the country till, their path lands them to Georgia..(really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1- Highway Cemeteries

**Find the Cost of Freedom.**

Find the cost of freedom, buried in the ground

Mother earth will swallow you, lay your body down  
Find the cost of freedom, buried in the ground  
Mother earth will swallow you, lay your body down  
(Find the cost of freedom buried in the ground)

- Crosby, Still, Nash & Young.

_**Jax's Journal**_

"_June ? _

_Dear Abel and Thomas,_

_I use to think I was fighting a war before the sickness swallowed the Earth. I would fight for my brothers who stood by my side in any conflict from selling guns or trying to get out of selling guns. Living life as a outlaw and knowing how much I tried to get out. I was drowning deeper into a bottomless pit. I would have been killed from a rival gang or the cops. I did my killing and order others to kill—for my brothers at SAMCRO= Your mom died trying to get us all out. I lost people I loved, people I trusted who didn't deserve it. All your mom wanted to do was to keep you out of the club and for you to grow up normal. _

_After I turned myself in and serving time for my crimes. Things started to happen, bizarre things. First, the guards would thin out and no one to replace them. There was talking about people getting sick and dying. They would come back to life and start eating people. I was thinking that was all bullshit. We weren't getting yard time, not getting out to do our jobs,, no showers and then no chow time. We would get our meals delivered to us. Not enough guards to keep us in control. _

_A few weeks later, one of the inmates over on Cell block D got sick. Then a whole bunch of fucking people came in with those HAZMAT suits on. The sectioned off Cell Block D. We heard rumors of people dying and getting burned. I guess to keep the disease in control. The HAZMAT suits came to our block with pills to keep the disease from getting to us. They feed us and we got showers but, we still was stuck in our cells. _

_After a few weeks, they would sectioned off more of the Prison. More people died and now you can smell the bodies burning. It seems that they just stopped caring and some of the doctors quit wearing their HAZMAT suits around us and stopped giving us the pills. Now they started taking vitals and giving us just one meal a day. No more showers and now we started hearing fucking gunshots. _

_By the last week I was there in that cell. They just started killing inmates, point blank in their cells. I have to say I was one of the lucky ones and their was on 5 other lucky ones. We were moved from the Prison. We got to go outside after months of being isolated in our cells. We saw bodies burned in piles, bodies in body bags and some wrapped in sheets. For the first time since this started I was fucking scared. I thought of you boys and my brothers-shit-. I had to get out of this and I had to get home to find you and my brothers-our family. _

_Then the bus suddenly stop and I heard the driver cuss to himself. I looked out the window and saw at least 50 people walking towards the bus, not moving aside for the bus to go though. They acted like they had rabies or something. I looked closer at those so-called people and I felt sick. Some had their eyes hanging out, some with their guts hanging out of their stomach. They were dead...I felt sick..I heard of it. SHIT- It was all real..the dead started walking. _

_The driver got out of his seat and grabbed a gun. He told the other guard—to get one ready. He would go when they were clear. The guard came to the five of us, with the gun. He looked at me and the 2 guys behind me. Then we went to the guy in front of me and unlocked his feet. The guard gave him the gun. He took him to the back of the bus. He told him to run like hell and aim for the head of the dead folks outside. The guard opens the emergency door in the back and pushed the dude off the bus. He slammed the door shut and yelled for the driver go. _

_The driver and the guard looked but, only half of the Dead went after the bait. The looked at the remaining four of us. I hardened my look and looked right back at them. If they were going to use me for bait, they were coming with me. I looked at the others and I knew this plan was out right stupid. It was too many of them so the best chance of living. It's to fucking run..."_

* * *

The dense forest echoed with the sounds of engines from the on coming Harleys. The highways were clear of Highway Cemeteries for about 25 miles or so. There are 5 bikes and one a truck that traveled like a caravan across the states. Juice and Happy scouted up ahead for the Highway Cemeteries. Followed by Jones with Jax's young sons, Thomas and Abel, in the truck of the week. Then followed by Jax, Tig, Bobby, and Chibs on their bikes holding up the back.

When we hit the Georgia border one can feel the lingering heat filled the air. The bikers keep on Highway 20. Near the bigger cities the Highway Cemeteries were larger. The one outside Atlanta was one of the largest. Looked like over 1,000 cars and we turned around. There was more leaving then coming. Most of the highway was crowded with cars. It was decided to take the back roads, less cars and if there was a stranded car, it was few blocking the road. They needed to camp for the night.

Jax, Happy, and Jones stood over a map of Georgia on the hood of Jones' truck. They started to discuss alternate routes to avoid high traffic areas. The more the road was isolated, the less traffic it had.

Happy smack his neck, killing a mosquito, who has been feasting on him for a while, "I thought Georgia cooled off some months. It's friggin' September, for christsakes. Damn mosquitoes too!"

"I think this road will be the best. It rides along these railroad tracks. I think that would be the way to go." Jax suggested.

"Sounds good", Happy agreed.

Both men looked at the woman next to them. "What 'bout you, Jones?" Happy asked.

"Sounds like a plan...I am good on gas and the boys are well rested. We're ready to go." she looked at Jax.

"I'll let the others know what we are doing." Jax went back to the others.

Happy and Jones stayed back, still talking.

"How are you doing, Jones?" Happy looked into her eyes and taking her hand and holding it,

She smiled, "I am fine, Happy." she squeezed his hand in reassurance, followed by a quick kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile, only a few feet away from them, they were being watched...

* * *

**NOTE:**

**I need a beta reader and some help with my grammar. Feel free to correct me.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Kid in the Sheriff's Hat

**Note: **This is how I am doing this. I will be putting flashbacks in the beginning of the chapter in a first person point of view, which will be Jax. It will cover how they got where they at. In the second part of the chapter, it will be in third person point of view. This is set up like this to do more of the crossover.

This is written after season 6 of SOA this will be in the flashbacks. The current story takes place between seasons 3 and 4 with TWD. This is when everyone comes together.

* * *

_**Jax's Journal**_

_June ?_

_The guards moved over to me and uncuffed me. That was a big fucking mistake on their part. I grabbed one of the guards guns and I wrapped my arm around his neck and started to squeeze I demanded the other guards to release the other prisoners. I can feel my muscle tightening up and it started to burn. No one was going to use me as bait and so we made the guards our bait. We all split after we got out. It was the only way not to get trapped. The herd of the dead was coming upon the bus as we ran._

_I kept on running till I couldn't run anymore and found myself on a quiet clearing. I seen a few abandon vehicles and I started to look for ones that had gas. I did come upon a rice burner a 2001 Suzuki Katana with gas. It was better then a car or a truck I guess. I got on, started it up and handing back to Charming. It was mostly clear on the way back with a few accidents and abandon cars. It did remind me of a graveyard. People buried with their cars..It was somber and all I can think about you boys, Gemma, and my brothers. What happened? In my heart I knew that the guys were o.k. We've faced a lot together and if anyone can survive this it was my brothers. _

_I headed for Gemma's house though it was against my wishes for her to have custody of you guys but, Tara didn't have family and mostly in the light of all of the dead raising . I am sure Gemma would not let you out of her sight. I just prayed that she did take care of you. _

_When I entered Gemma's neighborhood, it look as a bomb hit it. The houses looked abandoned and as I drove closer to Gemma's house things looked worst. There was a tank in the middle of the road so now I know where the damage came from. Hopefully Gemma's house escaped the bombing. I drove the bike between cars and I tried not to look inside them. It was too painful mostly if I see a kid. It would remind me of you. _

_As I approached Gemma's house I saw Wayne Unser's truck in the driveway then I parked behind it. It looked like it was parked there for awhile. I called out Gemma's name and silence. I stood there feeling kinda hopeless. Was my family gone? When I went into the kitchen I looked in the backyard. I saw the bodies covered respectfully. I went out to the backyard and kneeled in front of the first sheet and pulled it off slowly. Under it was Wayne with half of his face eaten off and a gunshot wound in the head. I know who was under the other sheet. _

_I lifted the sheet off the second body..It was your grandma, she suffered and that hurt. I felt like screaming but, that would be a bad idea. These Fuckers ripped Gemma to shreds. Her guts layed around her. I felt like I was going to vomit. Then as I stood up I saw the Dead...dead. Some of them had gunshots to the head, some with no heads and it was like a horror movie. I can do was stand in the middle of all this carnage. She was saved with the bullet in her forehead. Then I vomited..._

_I had to grieve for Gemma and Wayne some other time, this wasn't the time or place. You were gone so you have to be safe. So I started looking for clues around the house. I felt like giving up and I could feel as my heart would burst though my chest. I stood in the kitchen and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I heard a creak above me and I looked up. The attic...The attic..I took a deep breath and rushed to the attic and pulled down the stairs and started to climb. _

_I called your names...I heard my name..._

* * *

Jones heard something or someone in the woods next to them. She unsnapped her holster and put her hand on her gun. She walked in the direction where she heard the noise.

The guys looked as alert as she was, they also drew their weapons.

"Hello", Jones called, "I can hear you...come out now. We aren't going to hurt you."

Then from the bushes a boy,who was around 13 years old stood in front of him with his gun drawn..

Jones lowered her weapon but, keep her hand on it to draw if the boy was going to shoot, "Hi there, I am Officer Helen Jones, I was with the Charming Police Department. You have my word none of us will hurt you."

The kid didn't put down his gun and he said nothing.

Jax then spoke, "Come on kid...if we wanted to hurt you. You would be hurt by now. Where did you come from? Are you alone?"

The kid looked at Jax, "You look like criminals too me."

Jax ran his fingers though his hair,"Come on, kid. We want to camp here for the night and move on. If you don't wanna talk, then go back where you came from. We don't want any trouble."

"Are you criminals?" he asked again.

"We were kid...but, that was a long time ago. We did things that we are not proud of." Jax talked to him in a lower voice as he tried to get rid of the kid or grab his gun.

Jax looked at the boy's hat, it was a sheriff's hat, "Nice hat kid."

"It's my dad's" the kid slipped..he wasn't alone.

Tig let out a big sigh...He was getting tired of the smart ass kid, "Jax grab the little suckers gun and tie him up...we can just move on."

The kid looked over to Tig...but, he didn't say anything but, he did look threatened.

"Shut up, Tig" Jax looked at the kid again, "Listen to me if you are out here alone and we only have a hour of daylight. Don't you need to go back to your camp? Wont your dad worry if you are not back? I would be."

The kid looked at him and relaxed, "I am Carl...but, I am not going to have you follow me to my camp so you can hurt us. "

Jax understood, "so can we go on our way then?"

Carl's young face soften a bit, "Would you like to join our camp?"

Jax let out a short laugh and he notice that Carl put his gun in his holster.

"No kid...we have to keep moving." Jax answered.

"I see the two little kids in that truck, "We have kids too..." Carl stated.

"Carl..it's dark. We can take you to your camp...It's harder to fight the Dead in the dark." Jax asked.

"Can I ride on a motorcycle?" Carl was acting more his age.

Jax looked at the others, "I guess we are taking Carl home."

* * *

**Note:**

**Feel free to comment and correct any errors I have...I am looking for a bata reader but, haven't found a match yet. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
